Vocaloid Makes Everything Better
by andy112138
Summary: It's Japan's birthday, but he doesn't plan on celebrating it. That doesn't stop his friends from paying him a visit and giving him the shock of his life! What will happen from there on? Why don't you find out? Happy birthday, Japan!


**A/N: Hello there! I'm back with another story to celebrate Japan's birthday! Yay! Sadly, I missed Austrailia's on 01/26. :( I was listening to Vocaloid music yesterday and I got inspired to write this. I wrote it all today as quickly as I possibly could. The sentences written in italics are Japan's thoughts. Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or the lyrics to the Happy Birthday song!**

* * *

Japan woke up this morning thinking, _Ah, another birthday of mine_. He stretched his aching back cautiously and got out of bed.

He had the sudden urge to draw an anime character. He sat down in front of his desk and grabbed a paper and pencil. He held the eraser of the pencil against his lips as he plunged deep into thought.

_Who should I draw? There are so many anime characters to choose from_.

Japan pondered this matter for a while as countless anime characters flashed by his mind in such a blurred speed. He eventually gave up.

The grip on the pencil loosened in defeat, letting the pencil fall to the desk with a quiet crash. Japan let out a soft sigh. "I'll just listen to some Vocaloid instead," he said to no one in particular.

Then, an idea came crashing into his mind. Japan grabbed his iPod and plugged in his earphones. He searched for the Hatsune Miku songs.

_Since I can't decide on an anime character…_

"Love is War" by Hatsune Miku played from Japan's earphones, giving him a sense of inspiration. He sat down in front of his desk again and picked up his pencil, giving it a second chance.

…_I'll just draw Miku instead!_

Japan let the tip of his pencil touch the paper. He illustrated the shape of Miku's head and body carefully.

The sound of Miku's voice singing into his ears relaxed Japan to the extent where he forgot he was on Earth. In a way, he drifted away to his own little world.

He let his pencil sketch its own details on the structure of Miku's body. Japan mouthed the lyrics as the chorus was lashed out into his ears.

A megaphone was drawn into Miku's hand as she clenched it tight. Her angry features were coming to life. Japan added shading to his creation, making her look more life-like. A dark, war-like background was slowly constructed around her.

As soon as the song finished, Japan's masterpiece was complete. He looked at it with a feeling of pure satisfaction in him. He then decided it needed a finishing touch. He wrote "Love is War" in kanji on the bottom-right corner of the paper.

"There, it's finished."

The sound of pounding on Japan's door brought him back to Earth. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door.

He twisted the knob and what was waiting for him was something he didn't expect. Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, America, Canada, England, France, Russia, and China were standing in front of him. But that's not the main reason why he's shocked. What really surprised Japan is that everyone, with the exception of Prussia, was dressed up in Vocaloid cosplay.

Italy, dressed up as Rin Kagamine, was smiling and was clinging to Romano's arm as the latter, dressed up as Len Kagamine, tried to pry out of Italy's grasp. Germany, dressed as Big Al, just stood next to the Kagamine twins cosplayers. Prussia stood next to his brother and grinned awesomely. America, dressed up as Kaito, smiled while holding a fluorescent blue cake with "Happy Birthday Japan!" written on it in bright red frosting. England, dressed up as Hatsune Miku, was scowling and blushing like mad, obviously NOT enjoying the fact that he's dressed like a girl. France, dressed up as Meiko, held a rose as he smirked at Japan's shocked expression. Russia, dressed up as Gakupo Kamui, smiled his usual child-like smile as his arm was wrapped around China's waist, who was dressed up as Megurine Luka. Canada, dressed up as Megpoid Gumi, gave Japan a shy smile.

They all yelled out, "Happy birthday!" in unison, which slightly startled Japan. He was at loss for words due to the amazing sight in front of him.

_I'm dreaming. This is just a crazy dream that I will wake up from shortly. Yeah, that's what this is! A dream! Nothing more, right?_

"Dude! Japan! Are you okay?" asked the concerned American.

Japan's eyes widened for a split second as his train of thought was broken. "Hai, I'm fine," he reassured with a nod. "Please, come in." He stepped aside and held the door open that way the other nations can walk into his house. When they were all inside, Japan shut the door and turned towards all of them. "With all due respect, may I ask why all of you cosplayed as Vocaloid singers?"

"Because they all thought it would be awesome to cosplay your favorite singers as a birthday present for you," Prussia said while grinning. "Ah, I see. How come you didn't wear cosplay?" Japan asked Prussia curiously. "Kesesese~ I'm too awesome for that! So I decided to cosplay as the awesomest thing alive. Me!"

Before Japan could say anything else, Italy ran to Japan and surprise hugged him. "Ve~ Happy birthday, Japan!" Japan froze, he was obviously uncomfortable with the Italian in his personal space like this. Fortunately for him, Germany pulled Italy away from the awkward embrace.

"Japan doesn't like to be hugged like that, remember?" Germany reminded Italy. Italy had a small little flashback and understood. "Oh! Sorry about that, Japan!" "It's okay," Japan replied.

France walked up to Japan and gave him the rose that he was holding. "Happy birthday, mon ami," France said with a wink. Japan grabbed the rose and replied, "Arigato," and made a bowing motion with his head.

Russia and China walked towards Japan while holding hands. Russia patted Japan's shoulder as he wished him a happy birthday. China wished Japan a happy birthday as well. Japan thanked them and glanced at Russia's cosplay. "Hey Russia, how come you dressed up as Gakupo instead of Kaito? Both of you look and dress identically," questioned Japan.

Russia glanced at China and then back at Japan. "I know that, but I thought Gakupo and Luka were a cute couple and well…" Japan knew exactly what he meant. "Ah, I see." He smiled at the couple as they were about to sit in a sofa.

Japan finally took notice in England's cosplay selection, since the latter was sitting close to Russia and China. "How strange of you to dress up as Hatsune Miku! She is my favorite, you know?" England blushed slightly and said, "W-well, I'm not doing this for you! I was forced into it! I swear!"

Japan chuckled until he realized that he was still in his pajamas. "Speaking of cosplay, please excuse me. I'm not wearing proper attire to receive you as guests. Please make yourselves at home." Japan gave everyone a little bow and dashed to his room.

Japan placed the rose that France gave him right next to the Hatsune Miku masterpiece that he made earlier. Japan went to his closet and stared at his clothes, debating on what to wear. He then decided to wear a shirt with Hatsune Miku on it, some jeans, and white sneakers.

As soon as he went back into the living room, America jumped in front of him, holding the cake. "Hey Japan! I made some cake for you! You want some?" Japan stared at the cake for a few moments.

_It's so bright! How did America make such a cake? Is it even safe? But it would be kind of rude to decline a cake that he went through so much trouble to make for me._

Japan hesitated a little before he said, "Sure, I'll just have a little slice for now." America's eyes lit up at those words. "That's great! But first, we must sing 'Happy Birthday' for you!"

America set the cake down on a table and everyone else gathered around it. He randomly pulled out a candle and lighter from his white coat, much to Japan's surprise. America inserted the candle into the cake slowly. He flicked on the lighter and let the flame touch the tip of the candle. The candle caught the fire and America shut off the lighter.

The little flame danced gracefully on the candle. Japan watched it sway before everyone started singing together.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Japan. Happy birthday to you."

Everyone cheered as Japan shut his eyes for a second and then extinguished the graceful flame. "Ve~ What did you wish for, Japan?" Italy asked. Romano restrained himself from smacking his brother's wig off. "He can't tell you, idiot! Otherwise his wish won't come true!"

A look of horror overcame Italy's face. "Wah! Such a shame it would be if Japan's wish doesn't come true!"

"All right! Let's eat cake!" America exclaimed excitedly. He pulled out a plastic cake cutter and some disposable plates and utensils out of his coat.

_What else does America have in that coat?!_

America cut a thick slice, revealing the cake to be vanilla flavored, and put it on a plate. He placed a plastic spoon next to the piece of cake and handed the plate to Japan. Japan stared at the plate in front of him before he took it.

Everyone, except for America, watched intently as Japan cut a small chunk of cake with his spoon. Sure, they have all seen America's cakes before, but never have they actually _tried_ any of them. For them, this was the moment of truth.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Japan slowly inched the piece of cake towards his mouth. Everyone leaned towards Japan as the atmosphere got more intense. He opened his mouth and let the cake enter his mouth. He chewed slowly as he judged the cake's flavor. He swore that every other nation that wasn't America held their breaths. Japan finally swallowed.

"So, what do you think?" America questioned.

Japan's eyes showed off delight. "Wow! It's pretty amazing!"

Everyone released their breaths after Japan's comment.

"That's great!" said America, "Who else wants cake?" Everyone's hands shot into the air.

America merrily sliced pieces of cake for everyone, including himself. Everyone enjoyed their cake as much as Japan did. They also enjoyed each other's company to the max.

Japan couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate his birthday. Everything was just perfect. A peaceful and loving atmosphere engulfed Japan's house. Russia didn't act creepy even once today!

Night fell and everyone had to go home. Japan longed for them to stay, but he knew that they couldn't. He sadly bid everyone farewell as they made their exit. They all thanked him for the great time they had spent with each other.

When everyone left, Japan quietly walked to his room. He glanced at the rose and the drawing that sat next to each other. He smiled at them and did everything he had to do to get ready to sleep.

He laid down in his bed and replayed all the moments of today in his mind. He smiled at all the good memories they all made together. His smile faded when he remembered what he had wished for and the very low chance of it coming true.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him.

_I wish we can have moments like this more often. Moments filled with joy, love, peace, and harmony. When we can put the past behind us and enjoy each other's company with full happiness. Moments where we can all be together and be the friends that we are._

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Leave a review about what you think about this! Have a good day! Happy birthday, Japan!**


End file.
